Oshiete Oshiete Yo, Sono Shikumi Wo (No longer under revision!)
by LivingDeadGirl96
Summary: Who said being a ghoul was easy?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't - want to - destroy life.**_

My stomach growled so ravenously, I blushed and glanced around, hoping none of my classmates had heard the noise.

The smell in here was distracting. So many people, so much skin. So hungry.

The sound of chairs scraping against the tile floor caused me to look up.

At last class was dissmissed.

I grabbed my bag as fast as I could, and darted towards the bathroom stalls.

* * *

I barracaded myself inside one of the stalls and frantically pulled out my metallic water bottle.

 _Damn, my hands were shaking, that was too close!_

I tilted the container up and drank greedily, savoring the bitter taste of iron in the crimson liquid.

For a moment, my mind went blank.

It wasn't until the last drop of the liquid hit my tongue that I came back to my senses.

I balked. Had I really drank that much?!

My stomach gave a miniscule gurgle, signalling it hadn't been yet satisfied.

I wanted more- I needed more!

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and a group of talkative women walked in.

I inhaled quietly, almost losing my balance.

They smelled delicious.

My mouth watered, and for half a second I contemplated walking out and helping myself.

"Ugh I feel so bloated." One of the women commented.

"Girl, you're barely showing." Another one chided.

"How far along are you?"

There was a long pause.

"Four months." You could hear the happiness in her voice

I covered my mouth. No, I absolutely wouldn't go out there and attack them. They had lives- and families!

* * *

Once the women left, I slowly grabbed my bag and unlocked the stall's door.

I sighed and made my way outside, thankful I'd only had once class today.

 _That was the worst craving yet. I wonder why...? Ususally the blood is enough to keep the cravings away for a few weeks to a month. Usually I don't need that much either._

My thoughts were interrupted by a blur of yellow running past me.

I looked up and pulled the side of my mouth into a small smile. The blur of yellow was Hideyoshi Nagachika, and like always, he tackled his best friend Kaneki Ken in a bear hug.

I didn't know either boy very well. I only knew Kaneki from my litterature class and Hideyoshi was in my biology class, but seeing the two greet each other like that never failed to put me in a better mood.

"Hikari!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Once again I was pulled from my thoughts as I mustered up a strained smile. "Hi Kazumi."

Kazumi grinned as she waddled along side me.

"How was class?" She asked causally.

I sighed as I readjusted my bag. "Eh, boring for the most part."

I didn't mention the fact that I had nearly gone insane from hunger.

"Aw come on it's gotta be better than sitting on your ass all day!" She gestured to her swollen stomach.

"It won't be much longer." I ammended. "Have you even tried to contact... Him?"

It was scarily quiet as we continued to walk. "No. I don't even know his name."

I glanced at her angry face. In about two seconds she was gonna explode.

"Eh, don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve you or akachan." I replied, knowing what she wanted to hear.

Pleasing her seemed to be the best choice in avoiding a meltdown.

 **(akachan means baby)**

My friend smiled at me then looked at her phone.

She cursed then looked at me. "I would ask if you wanted to hang later, but I've got to head to work; looks like they need an extra hand."

I nodded and smiled, understanding. "It's fine. I've got loads of homework anyway." I shrugged.

We hugged and went our separate ways for the evening.

* * *

"Otosan, Okaasan, I'm home." I announced, taking off my jacket and boots.

 **(otosan / okaasan: Father, Mother.)**

When I didn't hear anything, I went to my parents room.

A soft reply answered my knocks on the door.

I entered the dark room, hit with the sickeningly delicious smell, a smell I knew all too well; Blood.

"Hikari, how was school?" My mother asked, feebly pulling herself up to sit on the bed.

"Eh, boring. I couldn't pay attention to anything." I admitted.

She reached out a pale hand and grasped mine weakly.

I couldn't meet her eyes. She looked like she was days away from death.

"Y-your father says the experiments are working." She mumbled. "And it seems they're working for you too."

I bit my lip. I was half crazed and my mother was half dead. How could my father say this was anything close to successful?

Just then, I heard the door open and my father's voice rang out, along with someone else's.

I felt my mother's hand clench around mine involuntarily.

I grit my teeth so as not to utter a string of swear words. My father was causing my mother's pain.

* * *

My father and his companion came into the room and requested I make them coffee.

Reluctantly I released my mother's hand and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

When I finished making coffee, I returned to the room, but the door was locked.

I could hear my mother's moans of agony from the other side as my father and the other man talked.

I set the cups of coffee on the ground and ran to my room, forbiding the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

My phone had been buzzing repeatedly.

Annoyed, I reached for my phone to stop the dreadful sound. It was a text from Kazumi.

 **'Hay baka! just checking in on you. know you don't like storms, and it looks like we're gonna get hammered!'** , the text read.

I then realized it was thundering and lightning like crazy outside.

My stomach dropped and anxiousness washed over me. I absolutely hated storms.

 **'I'll be fine. Always am. how's work?'** , I replied.

Within moments I got a response.

 **'Busy. I'm on break now but working till at least 11 then helping close up.'**

 **'Damn and you're 6 months preggo. Are you superwoman?'** I replied with a hint of humor.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the room. I cringed and nearly cried out.

Maybe some coffee would calm me down? At least I hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

I went downstairs to make a cup when I heard thunder again. Lightning flashed through the window and suddenly it was dark.

Then I heard it; arguing.

I could hear my father's voice. He seemed like he was begging.

A deep, gravely voice spoke calmly, contrasting my father's almost panicked voice.

I wanted to go in and see what was going on, but I was too scared to.

My father screamed loudly, followed by the other voice laughing hysterically.

My mother yelled as well, sounding so weak and helpless.

This time, I gathered my courage and crept closer to the door. Immediately I could smell blood, iron, and flesh.

* * *

I continued listening to my mother's screams and listened to her - be devoured!

I felt like I could vomit up every organ in my body.

I had to get out of there.

"Hmmm that was a good meal, but now it's time for dessert." I heard the gravely voice utter. From the way the person was talking, I was going to be next!

My fight or flight response kicked in and I sprang from the door. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

I grabbed my phone and flung my window open. If there was one good thing about storms the rain would wash away most of my scent. It'd keep this guy from tracking me.

I jumped out the window and landed on my ankle, twisting it wrong.

"HIKARIIII~" I heard the man roar.

Hearing him, I pushed myself to run even faster and harder. I had to get as far away as possible.

My phone vibrated in my hand, but I refused to let it distract me from running.

* * *

I suddenly found myself in the middle of town. I took a moment to catch my breath and kept on running, nearly getting hit by passing cars.

 _Where... Where will I go? I've got to get out of this rain. I've got to - I've got to..._

My phone continued vibrating, almost demanding my attention.

Without really thinking the decision through, I ran right to where my friend was working; a little coffee shop, Anteiku, was it?

Once I reached the building, I barged into the warm room and nearly keeled over from exhaustion. Several eyes looked at me, but I could have cared less.

"Ka-Kazu-Kazumi I-I" I choked and dropped to my knees, gasping for air.

Arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I fianlly realized I'd been shaking.

"Hikari? Hikari! What's wrong? You're a mess!" A comforting voice chatted.

I continued gasping, trying to find a way to tell my friend what just happened.

"I- They're- they're dead;" I finally sputtered. "THEY'RE DEAD!"

As I spoke it aloud, I shattered.

I was picked up off the floor and carried somewhere, evenutally landing on a bed.

Tears and cries of anguish continued to pour out of me until I finally passed out.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up, frantically scanning the room for danger.

 _That man..._

I then remembered that I had ran to the coffee shop that my friend worked at.

 _Wait, where was Kazumi?_

Once my heartrate was lowered enough to where it didn't completely deafen me, I got up and walked out of the room.

I heard voices chattering once I reached the staircase. Not wanting to face anyone yet, I stood there and listened.

"What the hell is she doing here, going on about dead people?!" A tall guy asked, obviously irritated.

"I-I don't know!" Kazumi retorted, upset.

"Once she comes to, I'm sure she'll explain." And older guy commented, wiping down the counter.

"Sh-should we wake her?" A softer voice asked.

I stood shocked.

 _What was Kaneki doing here? Did he work here too?_

Questions filled my head.

* * *

Gathering all the courage I could muster I cleared my throat and walked down the last flight of stairs.

Several pairs of eyes were on me as I just stare at the ground.

"Uhm." was all the greeting I could give them.

"What the hell?! Are you okay?! Talk to me Hikari!" Kazumi bombared me.

"I..." I honestly couldn't describe it.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" The older guy asked.

I nodded and took a seat at the bar.

"M- my parents are d- dead." I whispered.

Kazumi looked like she went into cardiac arrest.

"A- a ghoul killed them." I finished.

"A ghoul?" Everyone asked almost simultaniously.

I nodded.

The old guy placed a cup of coffee in front of me. "Are you sure?"

I sipped the hot beverage and stared into it's abyss. "Yes. He-he ate them."

The silence filled our ears as we each were consumed by our own thoughts.

* * *

"K-Kazumi. Is it okay if I stay with you? I don't wanna go home." I asked after finishing my coffee.

"Of course! If that's okay with the manager, that is." She looked at the older guy shyly.

He smiled and nodded.

I attempted to smile back, but it was distorted. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

One by one, the staff of Anteiku left, except for Kazumi, a girl about my age, a younger girl, and Kaneki.

The manager refilled my coffee cup and continued rummaging behind the counter, tiding up.

"Thank you, really." I said gratefully.

The manager smiled warmly before looking right into my eyes.

"Hikari, tell me, you're a ghoul aren't you?" He asked.

I blushed about ten shades red and stared back at the man.

 _How could he have known?!_

"N-n-no! I'm not, no way!" I stuttered.

The guy just chuckled. "No need to worry. You're among friends."

He blinked his eyes and suddenly they became black with bloody pupils.

Both of the girls looked at me with ghoulish eyes and sudenly Kaneki pulled his eyepatch up, revealing a lone ghoul eye.

I looked at Kazumi, feeling like I'd go into shock. "Don't tell me you're one too!"

She had a weird expression on her face. "Don't look at me! I thought you were human!"

I looked down at my coffee.

"Sorry..."

* * *

As I lay down on Kazumi's couch, I stared at the ceiling. My head throbbed and my heart ached.

 _Mom..._

Tears pricked my eyes.

 _Why? Why had she been killed, by a ghoul no less?_

 _I thought ghouls didn't eat other ghouls..._

Father's pleas' rang through my ears. I felt sad that I'd lost my own father...but I couldn't deny that he'd gotten a taste of karma.

He'd put mom through hell.

 _ **"HIKARIII!"**_

I shuddered, remembering the way the man had screamed my name. That ghoul had to be the very embodiment of evil.

 _And I was gonna find him. He deserved to be put down. No one else needed to suffer like me. No one else deserved to be put through hell._


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed after the incident, but everything still felt unreal, as if I were in a fog.

Before I realized it, a whole month had gone by.

I stayed with Kazumi in the living quarters above the coffee shop. In exchange, I started working to pay my room and board.

I admit, it was nice having something to keep me busy.

* * *

"Hikari! We need some help waiting tables." Touka called upstairs.

I'd been studying for finals, determined to pass with high marks.

"I'm coming!" I called back, shutting my books and throwing on my uniform.

Once I was downstairs, I began taking orders and bringing out hot beverages.

"Hello. Welcome to Anteiku. Are you ready to order?" I questioned once I walked up to the table a young guy was sitting at.

He looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"Ah, one cappucino please." He requested.

I wrote the order down and proceeded to give it to Enji.

* * *

It didn't take him long to make the drink and I brought it back to the guy who'd ordered it.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, looking at me.

I frowned for a second, puzzled. Then it dawned on me.

"School. We have biology together. You're Hideyoshi, right?" I was pretty sure I'd gotten it right.

He placed a hand under his chin, then smiled broadly. "You're the girl who sits in the back and doodles on her desk!"

I nodded and bit my lip. I had a bad habbit of doodling.

"Call me Hide." He continued grinning, holding out his hand.

I returned a small smile and shook his hand. "Nice to finally talk to you Hide. Are you here to meet with Kaneki?"

He shook his head, still smiling, but his demeanor changed. "Nah, I haven't spoken to him in a while."

I frowned. "You two get into a fight or something?"

He was silent as he shook his head again.

I found it weird. The two seemed to be inseparable before.

"He seems to be doing okay." Hide stated absentmindedly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I bit my lip not exactly knowing what to say. Even though Kaneki and i worked together, we still didn't talk too much about our personal lives.

Hide seemed to notice my discomfort. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"N-no you're fine, really." I assured.

He smiled and I returned to waiting tables.

And that's how I got to know Hide.

* * *

After our intial conversation, he started coming to the coffee shop almost daily and I almost always took his order.

"Oi, Chisana!" He greeted heartily as he called me over to the table he was sitting at.

(Chisana means small)

"Hello Hide. The usual?" I questioned.

He nodded. At this point I didn't even have to write it down.

"That boy's been coming in here almost everyday now, eh?" Enji prodded.

"Something like that." I replied.

"Maybe it's not just the coffee he keeps coming back for." The older man winked.

I gave him a puzzled look but didn't pursue the topic further.

* * *

As I brought Hide back his cup of coffee, I was hit by a wave of nausea that made the flu feel like nothing.

Thankfully I was able to place the coffee on the table without dropping it. In a few moments I was going to collapse and vomit.

"Uh, Chisana, are you okay?" Hide asked.

I waved him off, trying my best to get upstairs before I caused too big of a scene.

But as luck would have it, I made it up about two stairs before I lost my balance.

Expecting to hit the hard floor, I shut my eyes and waited to feel the pain.

But it never came.

Something soft and warm caught me.

"Don't worry, I got ya." A voice mumbled.

Darkness enveloped me, numbing all my senses as I tried to thank the person who'd caught me.


	4. Chapter 4

I took in a breath, my lungs feeling heavy.

Slowly, I pried my eyes open. I was staring at the ceiling. My mind couldn't process anything else, except I felt like my blood had turned to lead and my body weighed as much as a house.

I continued laying there, content to listen to the silence of the room. Most likely I was on Kazumi's couch. From the goosebumps on my arms, I was certain no blanket covered me.

Rolling my head to the side, I looked towards the door.

"Oh, Mr. Yoshimura. Hikari's awake." A female voice stated happily.

I groaned as I focused on who I was looking at.

Mr. Yoshimura walked over, laying a hand on my head.

"It seems you still have a fever." He commented.

"W-what happened?" I questioned, not having the energy to think.

"You fainted while trying to come up here." He responded.

"It's a good thing that human caught you." Hinami responded, smiling.

I weakly smiled and tried to sit up.

"Hikari, when was the last time you've eaten?" Yoshimura asked.

"Uhh..." I gulped. "I-don't eat..."

Hinami and the manager looked at me in surprise.

"My-my father was a scientist. He-he was working on experiments to change ghouls into humans." I drabbled. "Once my mother got pregnant with me, my father made her stop feeding on anything other than coffee and blood. It was a miracle I even survived. Dad took it as a sign that his experiments were working."

I looked down at my hands. "I haven't touched...flesh...since I was a toddler. I've only drank blood."

Chancing a look at Mr. Yoshimura, I was caught by surprise. He looked FURIOUS.

"You need to eat."

I felt myself tear up. "No sir, please! I'm so close to being human!"

I wanted to honor my father's memory, even if he had made my life difficult. He was still my father, and had loved me.

"That's an absurd notion. Ghouls can't become human." He replied.

I didn't look at Hinami to guage her reaction.

"It has to be possible! See? My eyes...they aren't black! They're pink! I don't have a kagune...I'm almost human!" I shouted.

"Your father lied to you. Keeping a ghoul from feeding is the equivalent of starving a human. You're dying. That's the reason for your eye color and no kagune. You're starving to death and most likely your mother would have too if she hadn't been killed."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. Mr. Yoshimura had to be lying to me. My father wouldn't have put me and mom through all that if it wasn't possible.

Had my father really lied to me?

Suddenly, a small pair fo arms wrapped around my neck.

I embraced Hinami and burried my face in her hair.

Yoshimura placed a hand on my head and patted it affectionately.

"When you're feeling well enough, come downstairs."

I nodded, still hugging my little comforter.

* * *

"Oi, look who's finally awake!" Kazumi greeted cheerfully.

I cast her a small smile as I tok a seat at the bar.

"Yeah. Guess I just overworked myself." I ammended.

"Kazumi, Hikari. Could you come into the kitchen with me?" The manager asked.

We both followed and he shut the door behind us.

Immediately I smelled something tantalizing.

"Kazumi, it's about time for your feeding, and would you mind showing Hikari how to eat?"

I nearly screamed.

"Ka-Kazumi why-why are you eating-flesh?" I questioned as she stepped forward to grab a plate.

She blushed and smiled an apologetic smile before touching her stomach. "This little bundle of joy...is a half ghoul."

"WHAT?! YOU SLEPT WITH A GHOUL?!" I yelled, tired of the surprises.

"DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LIED ABOUT BEING A GHOUL!" She retorted, just as loud.

"I NEVER LIED ABOUT IT! I JUST NEVER BROUGHT IT UP!" I fired back.

We both looked at each other angrily.

"Sir, why do I have to show her how to eat? She is a ghoul after all." Kazumi asked the manager.

He sighed and handed me a plate of raw flesh.

I wiped my hand across the side of my mouth. I couldn't believe I was actually drooling.

"She's never eaten before. Her father starved her in hopes of making her human." He spoke up.

I blushed and looked away.

Kazumi just stared at me for a few minutes.

"Tch, you baby. I'll show you how it's done." She smiled, taking her plate and placing a piece of meat in her mouth.

I watched her eat her meal, surprised at how normal she made it seem.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and washed the utensils she used.

"Now it's your turn."

I looked down at the plate full of human flesh, appalled at how much I was yearning to digest it.

I grasped the fork and scooped a bit of meat onto it, hovering it above my lips.

Closing my eyes, I took a bite, expecting to be disgusted.

"It's delicious." I commented, opening my eyes and smiling at the manager and Kazumi.

I then proceeded to scarf down the plate of food, feeling my hunger be satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

"I-I want to see dad!" Hinami shouted angrily.

Her mother looked at her with sadness. I didn't blame her. The mother and daughter pair had been living here for almost three months without any contact with Hinami's father; Mrs. Ryoko's husband. I was sure it was hurting both of them.

Hinami ran upstairs, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Kaneki, like the nice guy he is, went to console Hinami's mother. I finished wiping down the bar and walked upstairs.

I wasn't so good with talking, but maybe I could provide some small comfort to the little girl.

"Hinami? It's Hikari." I announced.

"Go away." The child mumbled.

I sighed and opened the door.

When she noticed my presence, Hinami, grumbled. "I said leave me alone."

I chuckled lightly. "No, you told me to go away. There's a difference."

She stayed silent as I took a seat beside her.

"You miss your dad, huh?" I prodded.

She nodded.

"I bet he's a very nice man." I smiled.

Hinami perked up and grinned. "He's the best! He loves me and mom a lot."

I ruffled her hair.

"He'll come back for you and your mother soon. He just wants you and her to be safe."

Her face lit up. "When he comes back, I'm going to read him a whole book! Oniisan's been teaching me!"

I chuckled at how enthusiastic she was. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Hinami? It's mom." Mrs. Ryoko spoke through the door.

Hinami's face dropped. "Go away."

"Hinami! That's no way to speak to your mother!" I hissed.

* * *

After both Hinami and Mrs. Ryoko exchanged words, the two finally made up, embracing each other in a hug.

I excused myself and went downstairs to work.

"Hikari! Hurry and put on your uniform!" Touka called out.

"Oi, dont rush me, I'm coming!" I shot back as I tied my hair up.

She handed me a notepad and pen, while she worked the cash register.

"Hello! Welcome to Anteiku, how may I take your order?" I questioned the customer.

The guy chuckled and looked up at me.

"O-Oh Hide!" I greeted.

He chuckled. "Hiya Chisana!"

I blushed at the nickname he'd picked out for me.

"I-I'm not small!" I responded.

He just laughed.

I smiled and filled his coffee cup.

"Say, Chisana, how's Kaneki doing?" Hide suddenly asked.

"Um, well, I guess he's alright. I-I don't really talk to him that much." I admitted.

"Oh, how come? He's a nice guy."

Heat rose to my face. Why was he asking me about his best friend?

"I'm just not much of a people person." I shrugged.

He just stared into his coffee cup and took a sip.

"You know, you should talk to him. I'm sure he misses his best friend." I offered.

I could have sworn I saw some form of sadness on his face.

He then glanced at his phone.

"Gah, I'm gonna be late for class!" He balked.

Quickly, he polished off his coffee and handed me a tip. "See ya tomorrow, Chisana!"

It then hit me, that I had biology class and math class tomorrow.

"W-wait, Hide! Do you mind letting me look over your biology notes? I-I didn't take very good ones." I finished, biting my lip.

He smiled. "I'll come by at six tonight, yeah?"

I nodded.

"In exchange, you tell me your name."

I smiled. "H-Hikari."

He grinned and waved goodbye before darting out of the coffee shop.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Oi, what are you smiling at?" Touka asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just talked with a customer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hikari! Guess what?!" Hinami chimed as I washed dishes.

"What is it?" I asked, welcoming the child's excitability.

"Mom and I are going to get a book for dad for his birthday!" She beamed.

"Hinami, don't go bothering Hikari when she's busy." A motherly voice scolded.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Ryoko. Hinami was just telling me you two were going into town." I smiled.

"Yes, Hinami's very excited. A change in scenery will hopefully do her some good."

"Mom, could Hikari come with us? Pleaseee." The child begged, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

I busied myself with the dishes to avoid any awkwardness. I didn't wan't to intrude on their mother/daughter time.

"I don't see why not. If she wants to, she can tag along."

Hinami cheered happily and looked at me expecting me to say yes.

I sighed.

"Sounds like fun. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." I smiled, wiping my soaked hands on my apron.

It didn't take me very long to change and meet up with them downstairs.

I wore a light jacket, grabbed my wallet, and put on my flip flops. Even though it was a bit chilly out, I was too lazy to put on my sneakers.

"You ready Hikari?" Hinami asked.

I nodded and opened the door for her.

* * *

"Dad's gonna love this new book isn't he, mom?"

Mrs. Ryoko smiled and nodded at her daughter.

Just then it started raining.

I pulled my hood up and watched as Hinami danced around happily.

Even her mother noticed how much her duaghter's attitude had improved.

"Hinami, you're getting all wet!" Mrs. Ryoko scolded, trying to hold her umbrella over her.

I found myself in a better mood as well...until our quiet evening out was abruptly interrupted.

"Hinami!" Mrs. Ryoko hissed, grabbing her daughter and turning her in the opposite direction.

I looked up and saw why she had grabbed Hinami.

"Mrs. Ryoko, are those investigators after you?" I asked low enough so as not to alarm Hinami.

She simply nodded as we tried to get out of the immediate area.

* * *

"Oto...san..." Hinami whispered, stopping her movements.

She suddenly jerked her mother's arm. "Dad's here! He's somewhere nearby!"

Both Mrs. Ryoko and I looked and dumbfounded.

Hinami bolted ahead, screaming for her father.

"Hinami! Wait!" Mrs. Ryoko called out.

We both ran after Hinami, fearing for all of our safety. We couldn't afford to be caught by investigators.

* * *

When we finally caught up with Hinami, she was at an alley entrance.

The little girl stood there, motionless. After a few quiet moments, she let out a scream that could wake the dead.

Mrs. Ryoko sprinted to her daughter's side. The child wore a face of agony.

Then I realized what was going on.

There before us, was a bag. From the smell, I could tell it was something relating to a ghoul.

Emergaing from the shaddows, was an older guy with a crazed look in his eye.

"Ah, I knew using the lowlife scum would attract more of you." He stated.

He pulled out a kagune from the bag. Hinami and Mrs. Ryoko looked paralyzed with fear.

My stomach dropped. I didn't wanna know what happened to the ghoul that once owned that kagune.

Mrs. Ryoko snapped from her trance and grabbed my arm. She pulled Hinami to her and enveloped us in her kagune's protective shell.

"Okaasan...I'm scared." Hinami cried.

Mrs. Ryoko gave her daughter a sad smile and hugged her.

"I know, but you need to be brave for me." She told her.

Hinami wiped away her tears and nodded.

"You need to go with Hikari, back to to Anteiku."

I balked. "But Mrs. Ryoko-"

"Please, protect my daughter, Hikari." Mrs. Ryoko begged with tears in her eyes.

I nodded. How could I say no?

"Hinami, go. I'll be right behind you." Mrs. Ryoko assured her child.

The little girl hugged her mother once before taking my hand.

Mrs. Ryoko freed us from her kagune and I bolted from the alley, dragging Hinami with me.

 _We have to hurry back to Anteiku!_

 _Mrs. Ryoko isn't much of a fighter, from what I can tell. She won't last long against that creep._

"Hinami, come on!" I shouted, pulling the girl as fast as our legs could carry us.


	7. Chapter 7

As we ran through the streets, trying to get back to Anteiku, Hinami was jerked back.

"Hinami!" I yelled.

"Hikari!" She replied, struggling within the clutches of some creep who had grabbed her.

 _No no no no not now!_

"Hikari!"

"Quiet, brat." The guy growled, covering her mouth.

"Let her go!" I roared.

The man sneered and flashed his weapon. No doubt he was an investigator for the CCG. He must have been working for that creep that was after Mrs. Ryoko.

"I said, fucking let her go!" I shouted with more authority than I actually had.

On instinct, I charged at the man. It was stupid, I know, but at least I might be able to get Hinami away from the guy.

"You damn pests." The guy grumbled, moving his weapon, poised to attack me.

Almost immediately, I felt white hot pain course through my body. It felt like lightning.

Blood burst forth from my mouth and more prominently, from my stomach. I sank to my knees, fighting not to pass out.

"Aw come on. Is that the best you got? You haven't even shown me your kagune, you scumbag." He taunted, tapping my side with his weapon.

In all the madness, I saw that the investigator had let go of Hinami.

"R-run Hina-mi." I whimpered.

The child's form lingered, too scared to move.

"Run!" I coughed, holding my stomach with my hand.

Finally, her legs carried her away from the fight.

"Ah, I see you're not dead yet. Ready to show me your kagune, now that your little friend's gone?" He asked.

I bit my lip in defiance.

The man chuckled darkly before bringing his arm up, and slamming back down with full force on my leg. I heard the bone crack and watched as blood oozed out of the wound.

More pain seared through me as he pried the weapon from the wound, causing an exponential amount of damage. I screamed so loud that I was certain I'd ruptured my voicebox.

Hot tears flowed from my eyes.

But he wasn't finished.

He kicked my bloodied side and laughed manically.

 _Please...someone...help me..._

He pointed the sharp, dagger of a weapon right at my shoulder and dragged the tip over my collarbone slowly.

I closed my eyes and felt the never ending tears fall.

* * *

Lightning shot through me again. I felt my stomach roll and bile rise in my throat. If I hadn't been so close to passing out, I would have puked on the guy.

He pulled the dagger-like weapon out of my shoulder and wiped it clean on my jeans.

Black spots danced in my vision as the man continued to loom over me.

"Listen here. I don't care if you're a ghoul or not. You got a pussy like every other female out there..." He smirked. "And I intend to fuck you, kill your monsterous ass, and take your head back to the CCG as a trophy."

My blood-deprived brain sluggishly made sense of what the investigator had said.

"Fuck...you..." I choked out before closing my eyes.

If I was going to die at the hands of this monster, at least I had gotten to say what I wanted.

 _God, please let this end quickly..._


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes flew open and instinctively, my body shot up.

Pain pulsed through my arm, my abdomen, and my leg.

Panicing from the blinding pain, I went into a coughing fit.

Fresh blood coated my hand. Yep, most likely ruptured my voicebox.

"Hikari!" A voice shouted.

The voice's owner came to my side and started rubbing my back.

"Hay it's okay, you're okay!"

I still coughed, unable to control it.

"Hikari, look at me!" The person's hand guided my head to face theirs.

I then realized it was Kazumi.

"You're okay, Hikari. You're safe." She comforted.

The panic and pain that wracked my body eased somewhat and I was able to catch my breath.

"Kaz-umi." I muttered, unable to raise my voice above a whisper.

"Shhh, save your strength." She cooed.

"Where's Hinami?" I managed to ask.

"I'll get the manager. He'll explain everything, but right now you need to rest."

I clentched my fist as Kazumi walked out of the room.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the door to mine and Kazumi's tiny appartment opened.

"Hikari, how are you feeling?" Yoshimura asked me.

"I'd be better if I could remember everything that happened." I admitted.

Several eyes looked at me.

"You were attacked." Nishiki said, breaking the silence. "Had to bring you here myself."

"Is Hinami okay? What about Mrs. Ryoko?" I questioned.

"Hinami's in Touka's room right now, sleeping." Yoshimura explained.

"And Mrs. Ryoko's with her, right?" I dared to ask.

Everyone remained silent. Not one of them would meet my gaze.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Ryoko's dead."

Everyone flinched at the statement.

"No! That's not possible!" I nearly screamed, festering my wounds.

"Hinami found me and asked me for help." Kaneki spoke softly. "But I, I couldn't do anything. I was useless."

"No, if anyone's to blame it's me. I was with her. If I wasn't so damn useless, I could have saved her!" I growled, wiping some tears from my eyes.

A small package was dumped in my lap.

"Here, you need to eat so your injuries heal." Mr. Yomo told me.

I looked up at the man. "Mr. Yomo, please. You have to teach me to fight."

He looked down at me with those epressionless eyes. "Get better, then we'll talk."

I looked away in anger.

 _Why was all this happening? Hinami didn't deserve to lose her mother and father...especially at the hands of those derranged investigators._

 _I'm gonna kill them. I'll kill anyone who dares lay a hand on the people I care about, whether they be ghoul or human._


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of music blaring from the bathroom woke me up the next morning.

Lazily, I opened my eyes and stretched.

I was surprised that hardly any pain was present. Guess the meal last night had helped with my injuries.

Slowly, I sat up and looked at myself.

 _Ick, still in my bloody clothes._

Just then someone walked into the room.

"Well look who's risen from the grave." Kazumi teased.

I flipped her off and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

My phone started blaring obscenely loud music. I stared at it, dumbly, before looking at the memo that went along with the alarm.

 **"10 am biology class! don't be late again!"**

I turned the alarm off and groaned. I felt like I could sleep for a few more years, or a decade.

"Hay, you don't have to go to class today if you don't want. Don't push yourself." Kazumi assured me as she worked on her hair.

I shook my head and got up. "No, I need to get out. It'll do me some good."

She eyed me before going back to her morning routine.

* * *

The scorching hot water reddened my skin as I scrubbed it clean. Blood and dirt ran down the drain.

 _ **"Ru-n Hina-mi..."**_

I blinked away tears.

I was useless against that investigator. I was useless in saving Hinami's mother. If it had been anyone else with her besides me, she'd be alive right now...

"Hikari! You almost done?" I heard a voice call out.

I hurried and shut the water off, wrapping a towel around my body.

"Yeah, I'm done!" I called out, running back to mine and Kazumi's room.

Once I finished dressing, I walked downstairs.

"Morning, Hikari." Yoshimura greeted me.

"Morning." I replied, grabbing a cup of coffee to go.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"It's not your fault Mrs. Ryoko passed, Hikari." He stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And she would be grateful you and Kaneki were there to protect Hinami."

I stood there for a moment.

"She'd thank Kaneki, not me. I didn't do anything."

Yoshimura thankfully was silent.

"Anyways, I gotta go to class." I told him as I left the shop.

* * *

The crowded grounds of Kami university certainly darkend my mood.

 _How could all these people be so happy, when something so horrid just happened..._

I shook my head of the thoughts.

 _They were happy because nothing bad had happened to them._

 _They were happy because they weren't always looking over their shoulder, scared of being hunted down for who they were._

I hated everyone. I hated anyone who smiled. I hated their happiness.

* * *

To clear my head of all psycotic thoughts that plauged me, I blasted music through my headphones and looked through my texbook.

Guess teacher was running late today.

Without realizing it, the music was stopped.

I looked up to glare at whoever dared to touch my music, but paused.

"Hiya Chisana!" A fluffball of orange hair smiled.

I returned the smile, although it was strained. "Hi, Hide."

"I stopped by Anteiku yesterday, but Kaneki said you weren't feeling well."

I then remembered I had told him to come by and give me his notes for biology.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Yeah my stomach was killing me." I answered, technically not lying. I truthfully wasn't feeling good last night.

 _I need to thank Kaneki later._

"But you're better now, yeah?" He asked.

I nodded.

He grinned. "Good. Then you're well enough to go on a date with me."

I balked. "I-I-I never agreed to a date!"

He chuckled. "But I went out of my way to give you notes and I didn't even get to see you. You hurt my feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll go on a date with you."

 _Why couldn't I say no?!_

 _Because he looked so happy..._


	10. Chapter 10

Robotically, I walked out of the classroom once the lecture had finished.

"Oi, Chisana!"

I knew it was Hide just by the name he called me.

"Hay, Hide." I greeted politely.

We walked outside, basking in the warm sunshine.

"You still need those notes for Biology?" He asked.

"If you don't mind. I promise I"ll give them back soon." I nearly begged.

He chuckled at my response. "Alright, alright. You let me walk you to Anteiku and I'll share my notes."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, but my boss will kill me if I'm late."

He grabbed my hand cheekily. "Don't want that happening, now do we?"

Suddenly we were both running down the sidewalk back to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Thanks for the notes, Hide." I smiled. "You sure you don't want to come in?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I got a new job I have to get to."

"Oh, a job?" I raised my eyebrow.

He nodded. "I'm an errand boy now! Got a new bike and everything."

I found myself laughing at his enthusiasm.

"You'll have to show me sometime." I told him.

His eyes lit up. "You bet!"

I smiled and looked inside the coffee shop. I could see Nishiki walking around, taking people's orders.

"Well, I better go help Nishiki before he blows a fuse."

Hide chuckled and suddenly looked all bashful. "Right. I'll see ya later."

I waved as he started walking away. "Bye Hide."

* * *

"Hay Nishiki! I'm here to help!" I called out as I walked into Anteiku.

"Good, since Kazumi is working in the kitchen and Touka and Kaneki are off, we need you taking orders." The guy said as he brought out coffee to an elderly couple sitting by the window.

I ran upstairs to throw on a uniform and tossed my stuff on the couch.

 _I wonder how Hinami's doing?_

I was taken back by the random thought, but if I was honest, it wasn't that random. I'd been wondering since last night.

I walked up one extra flight of stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hinami? Touka?" I asked tentively.

After several moments without an answer, I went to walk away.

Suddenly a latch unlocked itself and the wooden door creaked open, showing a scary looking Touka.

"What?"

"I just wanted to check on you guys." I admitted, flinching at her harsh tone.

"We're fine."

"Try lying better." Was my knee-jerk reaction.

Touka just looked at me for a moment.

"Hi-Hikari?" A small voice questioned.

I looked down and saw Hinami peeking out from behind Touka.

"Hay, sweetie." I smiled, holding my arms out.

She ran into them and held onto me tightly.

"Are-are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I am, thanks to you." I assured her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were pretty beat up." Touka questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mr. Yomo and Yoshimura made sure I was well enough to go to class today." I explained.

"Why didn't you use you're kagune?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed. "I don't have one. At least I don't think so."

Touka looked at me. "You're a ghoul aren't you? Of course you have one!"

"My family weren't concerned with showing me how to use it. They were more concerned with trying to make me human..."

Touka didn't have a response.

I quietly stroked Hinami's soft hair.

"Do you mind watching her? I just remembered I have to do something." Touka suddenly stated. Her expression had gone dark.

I nodded and watched as she went inside her appartment and grabbed up a mask.

"T-Touka! Y-You're not-"

"The manager thinks we should just let this slide. Mrs. Ryoko died, you were almost killed, and they saw Hinami's face! We have to kill them." The girl spoke with ice in her voice.

Hinami squeezed me tighter.

"I-I agree with you Touka, but we have no idea where those investigators are...and everyone else agrees with Mr. Yoshimura. Plus, I can't fight." I admitted.

Touka placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Just watch Hinami. I'll be back later."

* * *

Once my shift ended, I caught up with Mr. Yomo who was stocking the kitchen.

"Mr. Yomo." I announced.

He just looked at me, acknowledging my presence.

"Erm, you've been teaching Kaneki to fight, right?" I questioend.

His face remained expressionless. "I have been."

"The-Then would you please teach me!" I blurted out.

He continued stocking the pantry.

"I-I need to learn to defend myself, and to see if I even have a kagune..."

He gave me a curious look before walking towards the back entrance to the coffee shop.

"Follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

And so my new routine began.

Every day after work or class, Kaneki and I would train with Mr. Yomo. Needless to say, the half ghoul was MUCH further along than I was.

"You're getting better, Hikari. Your dodging my attacks more." Kaneki complimented me.

I grunted as I maneuvered away from his swinging fist.

 _I need to be as good as Touka, or Nishiki! I can't be useless!_

That was my motivation. I had to keep practicing. I wouldn't let anyone else I cared about end up like Mrs...Ryoko.

"Hikari, Kaneki, that's enough for today." Mr. Yomo's voice broke up our sparing match.

Kaneki sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

I looked down at my phone.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for class!"

I quickly excused myself and ran back to Anteiku to grab my stuff.

* * *

"Oh, done with training already?" Kazumi asked as she flipped the channel on the tv.

"Yeah! Hay where's my-oh nevermind I found it!" I shouted as I rushed to change, grab my school books and shove them in my bag.

"See ya." Kazumi called out as I ran out the door.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

As I ran out the door of the coffee shop, I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry!" I apologized, looking down.

"Oi, don't worry about it, Chisana."

"H-Hide?" I asked, wondering why the boy was here.

"Figured I'd walk you to class." He commented as if it were nothing.

"O-oh, thanks, Hide."

He held out his hand to me. It seemed rude to decline, so I reached out and took it.

My face felt super warm and I looked away, but Hide continued holding my hand as we walked towards the school.

"Oi, Chisana, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just tired. Work and school are killing me."

"If you want, I could help you with your studies. I'm fair at biology." He offered.

"Thanks. That really means a lot." I told him as we entered the room where our class was.

Slowly, he released my hand and went to take his seat.

* * *

"Oi, Chisana? Chisana? Chisaaaaanaa? Wake up sleepy head?" A voice called out, annoyingly.

"Piss off." I grumbled as I fully took in my surroundings. "Oh, Hide, s-sorry. Wait, did I fall asleep?"

He grinned comically. "Yep, snored some too!"

I blushed horridly. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm joking." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Baka! Don't tease me like that!"

"Come on, it's getting late." He explained.

I gathered my things and followed him outside.

"I don't remember it being this chilly." I commented. It was so chilly that I could see my breath.

I then saw a familiar person standing by a street light.

"Touka? Touka!" I called out.

The girl waved to me and started towards Hide and I.

"Touka, what's up?" I asked.

She quickly eyed Hide and looked back to me. "Just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"O-oh thanks, Touka." I nodded. I knew that was deffinitely NOT the reason for her being here.

Hide then excused himself and I followed Touka.

"T-Touka? What's going on?"

She was silent as we passed some guy on a bike.

"I found them."

"Huh?"

"The investigators that killed Mrs. Ryoko and nearly killed you...I found those bastards." She hissed.

I paused.

"Did you..."

"No." She said, looking to me. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help. If not, then you better not tell the manager."

"I-I want to help you! B-but two weeks of basic training is nothing compared to you...and I haven't even tried anything with my kagune." I admitted.

She gave me an almost psychotic smirk. "Then I'll show you."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Give me a week and I'll make you an expert at fighting."

"When would we start?" I asked, unsure about everything.

"Tonight." She blurted out.

"Whaaaa?"

"Too much for you?"

"N-no. Let me put my school stuff up and I'll meet you somewhere." I told her, committing to this.

She nodded. "The alley where you and Mr. Yomo train."

I nodded in return. "I'll be there."


	12. Chapter 12

I reached the alley just after midnight. Touka was already there, waiting for me.

"Bout time you showed up." She commented.

I acknowledged her comment but said nothing.

"Alright, let's get started. Take off your shirt."

I stared at her, my eyes grew wide in disbelief. "What the hell you talking about?"

She impatiently sighed. "Just do it."

"Why? I thought you were gonna help me with my kagune." I questioned.

"Do it before I rip your damn shirt off!" She growled.

I blushed heavily. "Alright, alright."

I pulled my top off, but held it close to my chest. The cold air made me shiver.

"Turn around." She told me, walking closer.

"Erm, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm doing anything funny. We need to see what type of kagune you have." She explained, touching my shoulders.

Slowly, she massaged them, pressing harder in certain places.

"Ow!" I grumbled.

She apologized and moved her hands to massage a little lower.

As she applied more and more pressure, I felt the area begin to itch, kinda like when you have a lose tooth and you keep wiggling it.

Suddenly searing pain shot through my body, right below my shoulder blades.

I cursed as I felt the fabric of my bra tear.

Really? I thought as I held my hands over my chest.

Touka mumbled something and I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of me.

"Touka, what's wrong?" I wondered.

She showed the picture to me and I stared.

 _Was that me?_

My eyes were black as night with bloody pupils, my skin pale, and behind me...were wings.

They were dark, with needle-like tips at the ends.

I didn't look like myself at all.

"Ready?" Touka finally asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded.

* * *

"Here's your coffee." I told Hide as I placed it on the table.

"Oi, Chisana, what are you doing today after work?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"Erm, probably gonna work on my homework. Why?" I asked.

"We should go here for our date." He grinned, showing me his phone screen.

It was a website for an amusement park.

"An amusement park?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Erm, I've never been to an amusement park before..." I admitted. "But it looks like fun." I added.

"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up after your shift." He told me.

I nodded. "I-it's a date."

He grinned and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

I took off my apron and fixed myself a cup of coffee.

It had been busy, not to mention that I still had to get ready for my 'date' tonight.

"Hay, Touka can we hold off on...well you know tonight? I've got plans." I asked my friend.

She looked at me, irritated. "With that human boy?"

I paled somewhat. How did she know?

"I saw you and him talking. You're too close to him for your own good." She advised.

"N-no I'm not! He's just a friend." I retorted.

"He's a human and a liability!" She growled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get high and mighty. You know you've gota human friend too. You gonna kill her? And what about Kazumi?"

She looked hurt, but in the moment, I didn't give a damn.

"If he finds out you're a ghoul, I'll kill both of you myself."

I nodded, trying not to feel so hurt.

* * *

I ran upstairs to mine and Kazumi's shared room.

"Hay, you feeling okay?" I asked, seeing to blonde, lying on the couch.

She nodded and sat up.

"I just get tired so easily." She explained, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"How much longer?"

"Less than two months."

"Guess we'll have to throw you a shower soon." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm good thanks."

I rummaged through a bag of my clothes and pulled out one of the graphic t-shirts I'd aquired.

I pulled it on and stripped off the khaki pants I'd been wearing.

After slipping on some jeans, I combed through my hair.

"Where you heading?" Kazumi questioned.

"Oh, out with a friend." I replied.

She eyed me. "A certain male friend?"

"Yeah? We're just friends so don't worry." I told her.

"Where you two going?"

"The amusement park."

"Oh...be careful okay? There's been more ghoul and investigator activity there since..."

I understood what she wasn't saying.

 _Since Mrs. Ryoko passed..._

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Always am." I smiled, hugging her goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hide and I reached the amusement park and I stared. It was HUGE!

He laughed at my reaction and pulled me towards the ticket booth.

"Where should we go first?" He questioned.

I looked at the map, trying to make sense of it.

"Oi get back here ghoul!" Someone screamed.

Immediately my head shot up and I looked around for the voice.

I saw a man running for his life, covered in blood. He looked around until he spotted two children who were walking by.

Suddenly patches of red covered the ground. I expected there to be two dead kids slumped together, being devoured piece by piece.

But that wasn't the case.

"You..damn bastard." The man choked out as he faced another guy in a suit.

Pretty quickly, I figured out it was an investigator who killed the ghoul.

"Come on." Hide whispered, throwing an arm around my shoulders and guiding me away from the scene.

Begrudgingly, I went along with him, but not without seeing the look of grattitude on the children's faces as they thanked the investigator for saving their lives.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I look so dumb!" I laughed, looking at the picture of us from one of the roller coasters we'd ridden.

"No you don't. You look cute." He laughed.

I blushed as we continued walking back to Anteiku.

It was dark and the stars shone so brightly.

"I had a lot of fun today, Hide. Thanks, really." I smiled.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" I offered once we reached the building.

He checked his phone and shook his head. "Sorry, but I've got to be heading home. I gotta work in the morning."

I nodded. "Well, I'll see ya later then?"

He chuckled. "As always."

I smiled and watched him walk down the street.

Once he was gone, I went upstairs.

* * *

From the way she was snoring, I could tell Kazumi was deep in sleep.

I plopped down on the couch and replayed the days' events in my head.

 _ **"Oi, get back here ghoul!"**_

My eyes flew open and I stared at the ceiling.

 _Those kids had looked so grateful. If that investigator hadn't killed that ghoul, then those children, and maybe even more people would be dead._

I turned on my side and closed my eyes again.

 _Maybe there are good investigators out there, just like there are decent ghouls._

 _No, that can't be true._

 _Those kids are probably gonna grow up to work for the CCG, and kill more of us...and we're gonna retaliate by killing more of them..._

I smirked darkly. _This world was filled with bad people; human and ghoul. Neither side was innocent._

 _It's a freaking hampster wheel. We're always killing them. They're always killing us. Revenge, murder, revenge, murder. Why can't it stop?!_

I then remembered the bastard who'd attacked me. He was probably a victim of a ghoul at one point.

 _Should I still want to go with Touka to kill these guys?_

Hinami's face appeared before me. Guilt wheighed my stomach down.

I thought of Mrs. Ryoko...

She wouldn't want her daughter to grow up in a world full of revenge and hate.

My mother wouldn't have wanted it for me either...but she was dead.

I let out a sigh as I reopened my eyes, unable to sleep with this mental war raging inside me.

My thoughts then went to the night my parents were murdered.

Rage burned within me, giving me a headache.

 _WHY DOES THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE SO HORRIBLE? WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE MY MOTHER TO SOME SICK GHOUL?!_

 _It was one thing if I'd lost my parents to an investigator, but a ghoul?!_

 _That was wrong on so many levels._

 _And someone needed to pay for that crime._

I huffed out a breath and wiped away a few tears that had escaped my eyes.

 _Is there any peace? Is there any happiness out there?_

 _Everything fucking hurt!_

 _I was tired of being on the lookout for humans who feared ghouls and wanted us dead. I was tired of ghouls killing innocent humans._

 _Was there anyone else who felt the same?_

 _ **We fear that, which we don't understand.**_

Yeah that quote could sum up both sides of this messed up world.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, plauged by the continuing war inside my head.

 _I don't want to destroy life..._


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next day, I was alone.

I grabbed my phone to check the time; damn it was after noon already.

Sluggishly, I got off the couch and fumbled my way to the bathroom.

Once I was finished, I put on a sweater and some pants, not bothering with my makeup. I walked downstairs, intent on making me a cup of coffee.

"Someone's finally up. Bout damn time." Nishiki spoke annoyingly as he leaned on the counter.

"Shut up." I growled as I fixed myself a cup of coffee.

"Someone's not in a very good mood." Enji commented cheerfully.

I sipped the hot beverage I'd poured myself to keep from making more sarcastic comments.

I hadn't slept good thanks to the depressing thoughts that had plauged me.

* * *

For days, and eventually a week, my head ached with what to do.

 _Should I still go with Touka and kill those investigators? Or should I tell her I couldn't; that nothing good would come of this?_

Touka's fist came flying at me.

I easily dodged it and reached out for her arm.

She kicked me with her left foot and jumped back, using her kagune to get airborne.

I knew she'd try to use her kagune's other ability to attack me.

I managed to bring out my kagune and become airborne as well, resisiting the urge to smile.

Flying would never get old.

My kagune protected me as Touka attacked.

When she paused, I sprang forward and used my kagune to wrap around her leg, while one of the tips poised to pierce her heart.

I stopped centimeters from her skin and grinned.

"You're getting better." She commented as I released her.

"Thanks to you." I replied, helping her up.

She brushed the dirt off her hands as her kagune slid beneath her shoulder blades.

Mine did the same and I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"I think we should go tonight." She mumbled as we walked towards the coffee shop.

"Huh?" I wondered. Then it hit me. "Oh."

"They won't expect it."

I bit my lip and looked anywhere but the general direction of my friend.

"I-I don'tthinkweshoulddothis." I blurted out, most likely slurring my words.

"Whaa?! Are you chickening out on me now?!" She hissed.

I kept staring at the pavement. "N-no...I just don't think this is right."

She growled viciously. "You bastard! You're just like them! Like the manager! Like that damn Nishiki!"

I saw the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring Mrs. Ryoko back! Sorry doesn't bring my parents back or Nishiki's sister! We have to do something!" She retaliated.

"But not this!" I shouted, my anger and hurt boiling over. "Look, when I went out with Hide, a ghoul almost attacked two kids at the amusement park, but an investigator saved them!"

She glared at me. "Those kids will grow up to join the CCG and hunt us down, just like they all do!"

"Not all humans are bad!" I screamed, feeling my voice grow hoarse.

She just looked at me.

"I-I see the way you look at all of them, except for Yoriko. You hate them, I get it. I feel the same way about most humans and even some ghouls too, but if we kill them, we're cold blooded murderers, just like they are."

She looked like she was gonna say something, but I stopped her. "Mrs. Ryoko wouldn't want this for Hinami..."

Touka's face portrayed nothing. I'd hoped I reached her. We all needed to heal and killing wouldn't bring any type of healing.

"I'll see you later." She murmered as she took off in the opposite direction of Anteiku.

* * *

I walked alone back to Anteiku. My mind replayed the screaming match I'd had with Touka. I worried I'd been too mean to her, but I couldn't help but notice I felt lighter; like a burden had been lifted from me.

When I walked into the coffee shop, I noticed how quiet everything was.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

Silence answered back.

"Hello? Enji? Mr. Yomo? Nishiki? Kazumi?"

It then dawned on me. Kazumi had gone to some doctor who specialized in dealing with ghouls. She probably took someone with her.

But it didn't explain everyone else's absense.

"Hikari!" A voice called out.

I looked and saw Hinami running towards me.

"Hay kid, what's up? Where's everyone?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Mr. Yomo went to get us more food and took Nishiki with him. And the manager went to run an errand with Miss Itori and Enji."

"Hmm guess it's just you and me then!" I chukled, trying to push aside the anxious feeling in my stomach.

The young girl smiled angelically at me. It was a broken smile, but dammit she smiled. It was the first time I'd really seen her smile since before...

"Hay, how about we do our nails and listen to some music? Make it a girls night since it's just us." I offered, trying to think of something that might help cheer her up.

"Really?"

"Of course! I'll make us some coffee and you go get the nail polish from mine and Kazumi's place. It's in my makeup bag." I told her.

Hinami ran off to get the stuff while I made us some coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

Music blasted through the stereo as I finished painting Hinami's nails.

She admired them and proceeded to dance around to one of the songs that was playing.

I laughed as I finished my own nails.

"I'm as pretty as onee-chan!" She smiled.

I nodded and watched her dance around, losing herself in the music.

Just then, a few quick taps resounded on the window of the shop.

I looked up from my nails and saw a now very familiar head of sunshine colored hair.

"Hinami! Can you unlock the door? My friend wants to come in." I told the child.

She did as I asked and Hide walked in.

"Hide, what're you doing here?" I questioned, cutting the music down to a lower volume.

"I wanted a cup of coffee." He shrugged then looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Running errands so they closed the shop." I told him. "But I can make you a cup of coffee if you want."

He grinned and took a seat. "Thanks, Chisana."

* * *

I gave Hide his cup of coffee and topped mine off.

"So you two have the whole place to yourselves and all you do is paint nails?" He questioned.

"We're having fun!" Hinami chimed in.

"Yep, but sadly, I've got homework I should be starting." I mumbled, remembering the assignments that were due.

Hinami's face fell visably.

"Oi, that's no fun!" Hide commented.

"No it's not, but it's gotta get done." I sighed.

"Watching a movie sounds like a better idea." He retorted.

"Oooo Can we Hikari? Pleaseeee?" Hinami asked.

"Now look at what you've done, Hide." I mockingly glared at the boy. He just grinned innocently.

"Oh come on, you can do those assignments later." Hide goaded.

Hinami joined in.

 _Fuck I'm outnumbered._

Putting away all the dishes, I sighed. "Alright, alright fine. One movie. Only one." I told the two.

They smiled as if they'd won a particularly difficult battle.

"Hinami, take Hide upstairs and pick out a movie. I'll be up in a bit." I ordered.

The child took Hide's hand and ran up the steps to mine and Kazumi's room.

* * *

After cleaning up our mess, I walked upstairs.

I smiled when I saw Hide and Hinami sprawled out on the couch, waiting for me.

Hide patted a spot on the couch between him and Hinami.

"We saved you a spot!" Hinami grinned.

I smiled and sat down. "What movie are we watching?"

Both rattled off the name of the film and pressed play.

The room became silent as we engrossed ourselves.

"Remember, we're only watching one movie." I reminded them.

* * *

Two and a half movies later, Hinami was passed out with her head on my lap and I was feeling quite tired myself.

Without thinking about it I leaned my head on Hide's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Oi don't fall asleep on me now." He joked.

I smiled, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Shut up."

I heard him laugh softly and lean his head down on top of mine.

The sounds of the film slowly faded into the background as I fell unconscious.

Everything felt so peaceful.


	16. Chapter 16

I was woken up by the sound of people talking, loudly.

When I opened up my eyes, I realized the movie had stopped.

I moaned as I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." A groggy voice mumbled.

I smiled sleepily and looked around, still hearing people talking.

"Guess your friends are back." Hide commented.

"I guess so." I replied, looking at my phone.

Hide cursed as he realized what time it was.

"I gotta work in the morning." He muttered before letting out a large yawn.

I found it cute.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." I told him as I stood up and stretched.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed crimson as I was pulled into Hide's chest. He just chuckled lightly as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"L-let's go." I chocked out, struggling to breathe. I wasn't used to this, at all. My heartrate was through the roof and my face felt like it was on fire.

I took his hand and led the way downstairs, idly aware that he interlaced our fingers together. My stomach did sumersaults and I felt like someone had turned on the furnace.

 _Dammit, why was I feeling so weird?_

* * *

We passed everyone downstairs, Hide giving them a cheerful greeting as we went outside.

I didn't mention the fact that everyone was giving the two of us the oddest looks.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Hide commented, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. You gonna come by and get your coffee in the morning?" I asked, looking up as well.

He nodded then looked at me with the cheesiest grin on his face. "Of course!"

I smiled at his response.

"You should do that more." He commented.

Confusion clouded my eyes. "Huh?"

"Smile. You look cuter when you smile." He explained happily.

I looked down and bit my lip and flipped a piece of hair behind my ear.

Just then, my phone buzzed.

I looked down at the text from Kaneki.

"have you seen Touka?" It read.

I looked at Hide and gave him an apologetic smile. "I've gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

He nodded and I went to go inside.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

Before I could say anything, a pair of lips graced mine.

I stood there for a moment, frozen. I didn't know what to do. This was my...first kiss.

Thankfully my body knew what to do. Hesitantly I kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

We finally broke away for air. My face was bright red and I couldn't look Hide in the eye.

I was too embarrassed.

Hide, however, wasn't.

He moved a hand to touch the side of my head and gently leaned in to kiss me again.

I welcomed the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips on mine.

Without realizing it, my hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

This time, we only broke away due to the persistent vibrating of my phone.

I silenced the damn thing and looked at Hide who was smiling like a cheshire cat.

"See ya tomorrow, Chisana!" He winked before walking off down the street.

I stood there watching his form disappear from view.

I was at a loss for words, for thoughts, for anything...

* * *

I managed to make my way back inside the coffee shop.

Enji had me a cup of coffee poured and I gratefully accepted it.

Kazumi sipped on her cup of coffee and filled me in on how her doctor's apointment went.

And then hell walked through the door.

"Touka!" Kaneki called out, obviously relieved his friend had arrived back safely.

I looked at the girl. She was dirty, covered in blood and sweat, and holding her shoulder.

The boy went to her, but the manager stopped him, spouting something about this being Touka's issue, not his.

I growled and got up, grabbing Touka by her good arm.

She protested some but didn't put up too much of a fight. Guess she was too tired and injured.

I led her to mine and Kazumi's place and made a spot for her on the couch.

"Sit." I commanded as I took out my medical kit.

She did so and kept silent as I cleaned her wounds.

"You went after them, didn't you?"

She didn't answer, but she growled and looked away.

"Are they dead?" I asked.

She nodded and grimaced.

"You feel any better? Did it bring you any peace?"

Again she remained silent.

"There. Just keep it clean for the next day or so and you should be fine." I told her, putting my kit up.

She touched the bandage, then looked at me.

"You smell like that human."

Crimson dusted my cheeks as I remembered making out with Hide in front of the shop.

She walked away, leaving me alone.


	17. Chapter 17

My phone's alarm woke me up the next day.

I shut it off and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning." Kazumi greeted, clad in a large shirt and shorts.

"Morning." I replied, letting out a yawn.

She handed me a cup of coffee and joined me on the couch.

"So, you gonna tell me?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I wondered out loud.

"About yesterday dummy! You had a date!"

"Oh, that." I chuckled nervously. "It wasn't a date."

She rolled her eyes, stil smiling. "Not buying it. Hinami told me you guys hung out here."

"Erm, yeah. We just watched some movies."

"And fell asleep together?" Kazumi taunted.

"H-how'd you know?"

"Hinami told me."

I groaned and tossed my head back. "Is nothing sacred?"

She laguhed at my anguish before touching my back. "Hay, but seriously, what's going on between the two of you?"

I bit my lip anxiously, then sighed. "Last night h-he kissed me w-when we were outside."

Kazumi's face lit up. "I knew something happened!"

I smiled, blushing at the memory.

"So you like him?" She asked.

I went silent.

 _Did I like him? Or did I just like the way he made me feel?_

 _I liked the way he smiled._

 _I liked his laugh._

 _I liked the stories he told._

 _I liked how smart he was._

 _I liked the way he smelled._

 _I liked his friendliness._

 _I liked...the way he kissed me._

"I-I-I guess I do." I admitted out loud.

Kazumi grinned. "Good. From the way Kaneki used to talk, he seems like a keeper."

I sighed, then looked at my hands.

"What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing."

I looked back at her. "I don't know. I-I think I should end things with him."

"What?! Are you feeling alright? Do you need your head looked at?"

I laughed at my friend's hysterics. "I'm fine, Kazumi."

"Obviously you're not! Things are finally looking up for you and you try backing away from it like it's gonna kill you!" She argued.

"It just might, Kazumi!" I retorted. "Did you forget? I'm a GHOUL! If Hide finds out, I'm DEAD! He'll report me to the CCG, and if I'm lucky, they'll execute me. If I'm not, they'll experiment on me, then kill me. Not to mention there's a ghoul out there who murdered my family and knew my name."

Kazumi frowned. "You think too morbidly."

"Can't afford not to." I shot back.

"Hide wouldn't turn you in."

"You don't know that." I glared.

She sighed. "No I don't, but if he even thinks about it, I'll kill him myself."

I realized the sincerity of her words, but it didn't change my mind.

"No. I'm gonna break things off and try finding a place to stay." I told her.

I couldn't depend on people forever.

"No, Hikari. You're not running away from this." She scolded. "Now listen, if you're so worried about things, talk to Nishiki."

"Huh? Nishiki? Why?" I questioned.

"His girlfriend's a human and things seem to be going okay for them. He might be able to give you some advice."

"Alright, alright, but no promises." I told her, trying to get her off my back.

Kazumi smiled. "Good. Hikari, this is a good thing. You deserve it. Don't let him slip away."

* * *

As the day wore on, the coffee shop became crowded with people trying to escape the cool air outside.

The door opened and a very familiar person walked through, taking a seat at his usual spot.

However, since I was working the bar today, Nishiki took his order.

"Oi, Hikari." Nishiki's voice called as he came up to the bar. I noticed he had a napkin in his hand.

"Nagachika as me to give this to you." He stated as he handed it over.

I took the napkin and read its contents.

 **"Meet me after your shift?"** It read.

I looked up and saw Hide looking at me.

I nodded, letting him know I'd meet with him.

* * *

Once my shift ended, Hide followed me upstairs.

"Want a cup?" I asked, fixing myself a cup.

He nodded and sat at our table.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yesterday was nice."

I smiled as well. "Yeah, it was. We should do it more often."

Hide looked out the window as he smiled. "W-would you want to go out tonight?"

He then blushed as he looked at me. "A-as a couple?"

Now it was my turn to blush. "Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Before Hide could respond, the door opened and slammed shut.

"Oh, Kazumi, I thought you were working?" I wondered.

"I-I can't." She choked out. "M-my stomach, AGH!"

She nearly fell to the floor, holding her stomach.

I ran to her, worried. "Come on, talk to me! What's going on?"

She remained silent as we made our way to the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

As I sat her down, I noticed her pants were wet.

"Erm, Kazumi...did you wet yourself?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't get offended by the question.

She shook her head before letting out another anguished cry.

"D-did your water break?" I asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

She looked at me, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "I think so."

 _Great._

"Hide! Help me get her downstairs! We gotta get her to a doctor!" I commanded, supporting my friend.

He ran to us and helped me guide her down the steps and outside to the street.

"Okay, Kazumi you gotta tell me how to get to your doctor. I don't know the way." I told her.

She rattled off the address and the way to get there.

"It's not far, maybe five minutes." Hide commented.

* * *

The three of us made our way to the doctor's office. Subconciously, I noticed how abandoned the street was.

"Hello?" I yelled, beginning to search the building for ay signs of life.

After several minutes of looking and having no success, I walked back to my friend who was sitting in the floor, propped up against some chairs.

"Hikari! It's happening! The baby's coming!" She cried out in pain.

My stomach dropped. No one else was here and it was too late to take her anywhere else.

"Hide! Look up info on how to deliver babies. We're gonna have to do this ourselves." I told the boy, crouching in front of Kazumi and peeling off her pants.

"You gotta spread your legs okay? I know it's weird but we gotta do this." I told her.

She nodded as a new wave of pain hit her. Guess the contractions were really close together.

Hide found some info on the internet and rattled it off.

I dared to take a peek and prayed to the heavens that this would go smoothly.

* * *

"Alright, push Kazumi! You got this!" I encouraged, feeling nervous about helping deliver a kid.

Kazumi screamed bloody murder as she pushed.

"I can see the head!" I shouted exitedly after several moments.

Kazumi continued to scream.

"Come on! Come on! A few more pushes!" I yelled, holding my hands out to catch the baby.

She groaned in agony as she pushed once more.

Suddenly a small body was thrust into my hands as liquid mush gushed out.

Kazumi moaned in relief as she collapsed against the chair.

"Hide, give me something sharp to cut the chord!" I ordered.

He grabbed a pair of medical scissors and cut the chord of the crying child.

I used a towel to crudely wipe down the infant and wrapped it's small body in it.

"A little boy! You have a baby boy!" I choked out, feeling tears prick my eyes.

He was so beautiful.

Kazumi full on cried out as I took the baby into the back room to wash off.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hello! So if you have read this story before June 16, 2015 I reccomend re-reading it. I went through and made some changes that I hope are to your viewing pleasure!**_

"Who's the handsome boy?" I cooed as I washed the baby's skin and hair.

He was quiet aside from a few cries of displeasure as I washed him off.

Once I wrapped the infant up, I heard voices talking.

I peeked around the corner and saw two men walk in through the back entrance.

They were in suits and had briefcases.

I growled in anger. They were from the CCG.

Quietly, I ran back to where Kazumi and Hide were.

I shoved the child into Hide's arms and led him to a closet.

"Get in!" I hissed urgently.

He looked at me in confusion before I nudged him to get inside.

He finally did so and I shut the door before running back to Kazumi.

"Hikari? W-what's going on?" She asked.

I shushed her as I pulled her to her feet.

"We have to hide." I whispered.

* * *

Kazumi struggled to walk as I guided her.

"Ah, what do we have here?" a masculine voice asked.

I leaned Kazumi against the wall and went to stand in front of her, protectively.

"A ghoul protecting a human? How disgusting." The second voice commented.

"Get the hell out of here." I growled.

The two men looked at each other.

"I'm warning you." I spat as my kagune ripped a large hole in the back of my shirt.

The guys readied their briefcases.

"My, my what a fascinating kagune. I think it'd make a fine quinqe." The first man stated.

I grit my teeth and prepared to fight.

* * *

In a blur, I was airborne and dodging multiple attacks while trying to get close enough to go on the offensive.

One guy attacked with his weapon while the other used his weapon to hurl any and everything at me.

Medical supplies cut through my skin, however, I managed to keep fighting...until sharp pain blinded me.

I roared angrily as I pulled the hypodermic needle out of my eye. Blood was all I could see in my left eye.

The guy who was attacking me, took the advantage and grabbed me in a vice grip with his kagune.

Another voice began screaming wildly.

With my good eye, I saw that Kazumi was trapped in the same kagune-type weapon as I was.

"Let her go!" I screamed at the men. "She's human!"

The guy who had blinded me, just chuckled. "Why would we do that? So you can eat her later? I bet that's what you were planning."

I growled and thrashed about, trying to get free. "Let her go you bastard!"

The man who had Kazumi began talking to her.

"Why are you even with this monster?" He asked. "She could kill you at any second."

"She's not like that!" Kazumi replied.

"Hmmm it seems the ghoul's brainwashed her."

"No she didn't! She-she's my friend!" Kazumi yelled.

By now, my eye had mostly healed. I could see everything. I saw how scared my friend was.

The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"You think we should take her back to headquarters?" The one holding Kazumi hostage stated.

"No, no, no you let her go! Stop!" I screamed ignoring the tightened grip of the kagune on my body.

"Kazumi you look at me! We're getting out of this okay you hear me? We're gonna be okay! Just hang on!" I cried out as I wriggled futily in my prison.

* * *

Pain surged through my body. I couldn't breathe. I felt like my chest and lungs would explode.

"No! Hikari!" Kazumi screamed.

I attempted to call out, but I couldn't without shrieking in pain.

"Be quiet you! Can't you see we're doing the world a service?" One guy yelled at my friend.

I then felt the pain in my chest double, no triple in intensity. Several ribs had been broken and I was on the brink of unconsciousness.

My back then collided with the ground.

Idly I realized they'd let me go.

"Ka-zu-mi." I wheezed, coughing up a large amount of blood.

I focused my eyes on her. She looked like she was in shock.

I went to say her name again, but was cut off by a large mass hitting the back of my head, plunging me into complete darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hayy guys so I'm finally back :3 anyways, again, I want to remind you that I did make changes to the story as of June 16, 2015. So if you've read the story before that date then it's proably a good idea to go back and re read the last few chapters. I'm so sorry if this update is shit. I've been so busy with personal issues, college prep, and a funeral that I'm attending tomorrow and Saturday that I haven't been able to give my writing the proper attention it deserves. Anyways, sorry for the long a/n and hope you have a fantastic day/night wherever you are xx**_

Pain throughout my body reminded me that I wasn't dead.

I figured death would be less painful and more...supernatural? Like weren't you supposed to see a light or an angel when you passed on?

After gaining enough strength, I pried my eyes open.

I was...back at Anteiku...

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in the back of my skull.

I was in mine and Kazumi's place.

Everything that had transpired suddenly came rushing back.

 _Kazumi gave birth...then was kidnapped...by the CCG..._

 _And..._

 _OHGODHIDEWASTHEREANDHESAWMEINMYGHOULFORM_

At the revelation, I bolted up and ran downstairs, and right into a body.

"Oh, Hikari. You're awake."

I sighed in relief. It was Touka.

"Erm, yeah." I mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

The whole staff of Anteiku was there, waiting in silence.

The only thing that broke that silence, was the soft cries of a new born baby.

Instantly my eyes teared up and I clasped my hands over my ears.

"Shut that baby up!" I growled, overwhelmed by all the emotions I was feeling.

Hinami took the child into the other room.

Someone grasped my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, Chisana."

From his voice, I knew it was Hide.

"G-get away from me!" I shouted, blindly trying to get away from him. "You'll get hurt!"

 _Everyone who was around me got hurt..._

He hugged me tighter. "Not happening."

"I-is the baby alright?" I choked out.

Hide nodded and thumbed away a tear from my face. "He's perfectly healthy."

"He won't be without his mother." Touka mentioned.

I bit my lip to stop crying. "W-we have to get her back. She's the closest thing to family I have left."

Mr. Yoshimura nodded, but looked grave. "The CCG have her. Most likely they'll use her to gain information about us; to destroy us."

"She wouldn't turn on us! I'm practically her sister and she has a baby!" I exclaimed.

"They wouldn't kill her, would they?" Kaneki suddenly asked.

Mr. Yomo shook his head. "It's highly unlikely, however, if they can't get her to cooperate...they may have to take drastic measures."

My legs gave out as I listened to the last sliver of hope die. Had Hide not been there, I would have fallen to the ground.

"I-I think I need to lay down." I mumbled, leaning into Hide for support.

The headache I woke up with was getting worse and I had no energy at all.

The manager nodded and Hide led me upstairs.

* * *

Once I got upstairs, I collapsed on the couch.

Hide dissapeared for a while, but came back with two steaming cups of coffee.

I accepted the one cup, feeling it warm my insides.

 _Why is he being so nice?_

 _Isn't he scared of me?_

"Chisana, is something wrong?" He suddenly asked.

I realized I'd been staring.

Quickly I looked down at my coffee.

"You don't have to stay..." I mumbled.

Hide chocked a little on his coffee and stared at me.

"I know, but I want to." He admitted.

I looked around the room, not really seeing anything.

"Don't be stupid. You're human...I'm a ghoul. You'll end up hurt." I told him.

He laughed a little. "And I don't care."

 _Was he mental?_

"You will when you get hurt." I retorted.

"Enough talk. You need to rest." He replied, pulling me to him.

"No. I'm not tired and you're being too calm!" I hissed, distancing myself. "You just helped deliver a half ghoul baby, found out me and about half a dozen other people you know are ghouls, watched me get my ass handed to me while my best friend waskidnapped, and you're the one telling me to be calm?! I should be telling you that!"

At this point I realized I was standing and shaking.

"What do you want me to say?" Hide asked after listening to my rant.

I honestly didn't know.

"Just cuz you're a ghoul doesn't mean I'm scared of you, or Kaneki, or any of the others. You're people with feelings like the rest of us." He stated with an understanding look on his face.

He genuinely wasn't scared.

I looked down at the ground, intimidated by his honesty.

Hide stood up and walked over to me. His arms wrapped around me, holidng me to his chest.

I held onto his shirt, thankful for his presence, but I was also scared. If we continued this, if he continued hanging around ghouls, he'd get hurt...or die.

"Stop overthinking. Everything's gonna be okay."

I looked up at him. Did he just read my mind?

"You don't kn-"

My sentence was cut off by him kissing me.

The thoughts that had been occupying my brain slowly drifted to the background.


End file.
